


Move Your Body

by Type40_River



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), College, First Kiss, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40_River/pseuds/Type40_River
Summary: “So, getting back to my original question” Scott says, slipping Stiles’ pillow behind his back to prop him up.Stiles groans loudly, he’d hoped that Scott had forgotten about it “no Scott, I’ve never fooled around with another guy”“Really?” Scott asks, leaning forward “never?”“Never” Stiles repeats “What – do you think I’m secretly gay and I’m keeping it from you, Scott?”“Not at all. I’m just curious”“Uh huh” Stiles murmurs “and I suppose you have?”“Yep” Scott answers with a wink “many times”“Bullshit!!” Stiles says, after he finishes choking on a mouthful of beer “you’re lying”“Am I, Stiles?” Scott waggles his eyebrows and just for effect, he slides hand down along his naked torso and onto his crotch and lets it rest there, casually.Stiles opens his mouth several times to speak but nothing comes out.He’s known Scott long enough to be able to tell when his best friend is fucking with him; he watches Scott watching him and Stiles is pretty sure he’s telling the truth…
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Move Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that popped into my head the other day. 
> 
> I haven't seen the last season of TW yet, so this is set in an 'after' AU based on what I've seen of the show so far. 
> 
> I'm a big fan of both Sterek and Scott/Stiles fics – if you have any favourites, let me know in the comments and I'll be sure to check them out. 
> 
> Not beta'd – all errors are my own and I apologise. 
> 
> Title: Move Your Body by My Darkest Days
> 
> Best, 
> 
> River.

“I don’t believe you” Scott says skeptically, eyeballing him from across the room.

“Wh-why not?” Stiles splutters, feeling indignant.

_This wasn’t exactly the kind of thing he’d lie to Scott about – and frankly, he was a little pissed off that his best friend didn’t believe him._

“It’s just...I always thought…”

“ _Thought what?_ ” Stiles demands, sitting up straight on his bed.

“I always thought there was something going on between you and Derek back in the day” Scott finally says, and the tips of his ears go pink “and I figured you never told me because either a) you didn’t think I’d approve or b) because of the age difference”

Stiles stares dumbly at Scott for a full minute as he processes his best friends’ words.

This was not, _at all_ , how Stiles pictured this conversation going.

“Me…and _Derek?_ ” Stiles repeats, still barely able to comprehend the idea.

“Clearly, I was wrong” Scott shrugs and takes a swig of his beer.

“ _Derek Hale?_ The brooding, sullen and very often _violent,_ werewolf?” Stiles says, bewildered “you thought we were fucking?”

“Mmmhmmm”

“Ahhh, _no!_ ” He says emphatically “definitely not”

Scott leans over the bed and pulls a fresh beer out of the mini fridge “like I said, I guess I was wrong – I didn’t mean to offend you, Stiles”

A few minutes of awkward silence pass between them after Scott’s revelation, until Stiles finally speaks when an amusing thought pops into his head.

“Wait – you think I’m good looking enough that I could pull Derek Hale?” Stiles asks, disbelievingly.

His best friend gives him a slow once over - his eyes lingering on the bulge of his sweatpants for more than a few seconds before moving up over his shirtless torso and up to his face.

“Definitely” Scott replies with a firm nod and a salacious wink.

“Huh” Stiles says dumbly, and he feels himself flush with embarrassment.

As strange as it was, Stiles was oddly proud of the compliment – even if was because Scott though he was secretly shacking up with one of the best-looking guys in Beacon Hills while they were in high school. Not that he had a problem with dudes fucking dudes – he was far too open minded for that.

It just wasn’t his thing.

“You’re not insulted?” Scott asks tentatively, his brown eyes narrowed.

“No…I’m not” he replies, grinning “I’m actually a little grateful for the compliment”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Stiles - it’s big enough as it as”

Stiles launches a pillow across their dorm at Scott’s head, but the dark-haired man catches it before it even gets close to hitting him.

_Damn werewolf reflexes._

“So, getting back to my original question” Scott says, slipping Stiles’ pillow behind his back to prop him up.

Stiles groans loudly, he’d hoped that Scott had forgotten about it “no Scott, I’ve never fooled around with another guy”

“ _Really?_ ” Scott asks, leaning forward “never?”

“Never” Stiles repeats “What – do you think I’m secretly gay and I’m keeping it from you, Scott?”

“Not at all. I’m just curious”

“Uh huh” Stiles murmurs “and I suppose you have?”

“Yep” Scott answers with a wink “many times”

“ _Bullshit!!”_ Stiles says, after he finishes choking on a mouthful of beer “you’re lying”

“Am I, Stiles?” Scott waggles his eyebrows and just for effect, he slides hand down along his naked torso and onto his crotch and lets it rest there, casually.

Stiles opens his mouth several times to speak but nothing comes out.

He’s known Scott long enough to be able to tell when his best friend is fucking with him; he watches Scott watching him and Stiles is pretty sure he’s telling the truth…

Stiles feels himself heat up as random images of Scott fucking some unknown guy pop into his head – along with the sound of Scott moaning.

Having shared a dorm room with Scott for two years now, he knows exactly what his best mate sounds like when he cums…

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice calls out and when Stiles looks up, he sees his best friend watching him with a predatory smile “you alright over there buddy?”

“Ah..yep…mmhmm – totally fine” Stiles fumbles, having to clear his throat several times “Just a little…surprised – that’s all”

Scott says nothing, he just takes a sip of his beer and continues to watch him intently.

“I never would’ve guessed, Scott” Stiles says honestly.

“It wasn’t like I woke up one day and thought ‘ _I wonder what it feels like to have a guy suck my dick_ ’” Scott replies openly “but after Allison – I kinda just…found myself in a situation one night and figured ‘ _hell – why not give it a go_?’”

“And uhh…you…you enjoy it?” he asks, a little unsure of how he’s meant to proceed with the conversation – the topic was so far outside his realm of expertise.

“I do” Scott replies with a crooked smirk “I was surprised at how good it felt, honestly. I thought that whole ‘ _a guy knows what it feels like, so a guy does it bette_ r’ thing was complete bull”

“And?” Stiles asks and licks his lips, his throat suddenly dry.

“It’s true” he replies “for the most part, I still prefer straight up sex with a woman – but the other stuff…”

“You mean...like blowjobs?” Stiles asks, surprised to find that Scott’s managing to piquing his curiosity about it.

“Mmmhmmm, blowjobs are great with a dude” Scott closes his eyes, and his head drops back against the wall and he sighs deeply “but jerking off with another guy – _that’s_ where it’s at, Stiles”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, he shifts slightly on the bed as he feels his dick begin to twitch.

“Yeah” he sighs again, and Stiles can see Scott’s hand rubbing ever so slightly across his crotch “for starters, guys know what it feels like to jerk off– so they instinctively know how to make it feel amazing. But it’s not just that.

“it’s the little things for me – like, guys hands are normally rougher than a woman’s; so there’s more friction and more…sensations that go with it – you can feel it more when their rough skin drags across the head of your cock. Then there’s the motion that a guy will use; he knows it not just about jerking you off up and down – it’s about taking long, slow strokes up and over the head, he knows how to twist his hand slowly on a downstroke, dragging his skin across the whole width of your dick”

“ _Fuck_ ” Stiles says, a little breathless and to his surprise – he finds himself slightly aroused.

Even though he’d never experienced it for himself – he absolutely understands what Scott means when he describes the way he likes to be jerked off; Stiles liked long, slow strokes when he was taking care of himself too. He couldn’t help it, for the first time in his life he wondered what Scott looked like when he was masturbating; he pictured him stretched out on his back, his hard, werewolf-enhanced physique rippling beneath his skin as he writhed across the sheets in pleasure – small gasps of delight escaping him.

Stiles was certain that if he didn’t have half a dozen beers under his belt already, he wouldn’t be even remotely turned on. But as it was, his head was already buzzing from the alcohol and he was both relaxed and turned on enough to let it go – he was actually curious to hear more from Scott on the subject.

“And the whole experience feels different with a guy too, it’s more primal, more animalistic” Scott continued on, still with his closed but Stiles noticed that his breathing was beginning to deepen “with a guy it’s like you both know what you’re there for – to cum, and to cum _hard_. While you _do_ want to get off, you also want make him cum so hard he sees stars – you want to leave your mark and make sure he never forgets it”

Listening to Scott talk about leaving his mark on another guy, or guys, makes Stiles irrationally jealous for moment – but it also sends a thrill down his spine at the thought of Scott doing it to him. He can’t help but moan a little as his dick throbs at the thought of Scott with a guy, and Stiles feels a bead of pre-cum slip out the tip of his cock.

_Clearly, he was more turned on then he thought._

He watches Scott breathe in deeply through his nose and from across the room, he sees his brown eyes snap open and focus directly on Stiles with startling intensity.

“And then there’s the smell” Scott purrs “a dude smells so much different to a woman, more earthy and potent. And because I’m a werewolf” Scott breathes in deeply again and a wicked smile appears on his face “I can smell when they’re aroused, and I can taste it in the air – when I’m pressed right up against them, with my nose buried in their neck I can even tell when they’re just about to cum”

The realisation that Scott could scent the air and tell when someone was aroused hit him like a ton of bricks – he knew that Scott’s sense of smell was heightened because he was a warewolf – but he hadn’t realised what that meant for him up until this moment.

 _It meant Scott knew exactly how much he was turning Stiles on_.

And that little fact only served to turn him on even more.

Stiles sits there, frozen like a statue as Scott stares at him from across the room with a predatory hunger in his eyes and he slides his hand up to waistband of his black shorts and holds it there, hovering, waiting for Stiles to give his consent. Stiles gives him the smallest of nods and sucks in a hiss as he watches Scott’s large hand slip under his shorts and wrap around his dick. The bone–deep growl of arousal that his roommate lets out as he begins stroking himself sends a shiver down his spine. His own dick is painfully hard with excitement.

Unable to hold off any longer, he follows Scott’s lead and plunges his hand into his sweatpants, wrapping his long fingers around his throbbing cock and begins to stroke himself slowly. It’s an entirely different sensation than he's used to, the skin on the head of his dick feels electrified tonight as the palm of his hand slides up and over the tip – sending waves of pleasure all over his body.

There’s a sharp intake of breath that comes from Scott when Stiles shimmies out of sweatpants a few minutes later and he repositions himself against the wall, his legs splayed wide. Stiles had never much been one for being naked around other people; he’d always felt too self-conscious about his body to be truly comfortable around other guys – he’d always thought he was too skinny. He was pretty sure his inferiority complex stemmed from being secretly jealous of Scott’s supernaturally enhanced physique. He’d spent a good portion of his life around uber–buff werewolves and feeling slightly inferior to them. But here and now, as he watched Scott’s eyes map their way across every inch of his exposed skin, it didn’t seem to matter – especially when there was a look of deep hunger burning in Scott’s eyes as they followed each long stroke of his hand up and down his dick.

“Fuck! _Stiles…_ ” Scott’s voice was low and hungry as uttered his name a few minutes later.

Stiles open his eyes, and found Scott sitting naked on the edge of his bed with his feet on the ground, slowly stroking himself in time with Stiles. Scott looked wildly sexy, Stiles thought, and he chose not to dwell on that particular notion for the moment, and what it might mean for his sexuality – he could spend hours over analysing that another night. Right now, he didn’t care about anything other than his dick, and Scott – and Scott’s dick, too. With his ripped body and various tattoos, his movie star looks and the messy ‘come–fuck–hair’ – Scott looked like a Grade–A pornstar and Stiles briefly wondered how good Scott must look when was fucking someone.

“You’re _so_ fucking sexy, Stiles” Scott growls, biting down on his lower lip as watches him.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, feeling his face flush with the compliment and Scott nods enthusiastically “So are you big guy”

Scott grins at the compliment and Stiles watches the fingers of Scott’s free hand dig into his thigh, as if he were trying to control himself.

_“Fuck it – in for a penny, in for a pound” Stiles thought to himself._

He cleared his throat loudly, and Scott’s eyes snapped up to his face. Stiles took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, then jerked his head to the side to indicate the empty spot beside him on the mattress.

Scott moved so quickly that Stiles had to supress a laugh and in a matter of seconds, Scott was kneeling beside him with one of his legs hooked over his, wolf–hot skin pressed up against his own. He was used to Scott’s higher than normal body temperate – Scott would often sling an arm around his bare shoulders or sit with legs on Stiles’ lap when they watched a movie – but this was something else entirely. The heat from Scott’s skin bled into his entire being, making his blood catch fire. He let out a groan of pleasure as Scott began mapping the tight plane of his chest and stomach with his hands. It was just like Scott said – the rough skin of his hands travelling across his bare skin was exquisite, and it raised goosebumps on his skin. He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t realise just how close Scott was until he spoke and his warm breath ghost across his face.

“So fucking sexy” Scott growls, his eyes boring into Stiles’.

Scott’s hand slides down his chest, over the peaks and valleys of his abs until he reaches his cock and moment later, thick fingers wrap around him and began jerking him off. He sucks in a hiss as the palm of Scott’s hand swirls up and around the head of weeping cock. It felt fucking _incredible_ – just like Scott claimed – his fingers knew exactly how hard to grip around his shaft as they worked him over and the twist of Scott’s wrist on his upstrokes made Stiles want to scream.

“Good?” Scott asks simply, pressing his forehead against his.

“Fuck yes” Stiles groans shamelessly “perfect”

Stiles has no idea how long Scott stayed there on his knees, jerking him up and down in a blissful, steady motion – it could’ve been seconds, or it could’ve been weeks – he was too lost in the all-consuming heat of Scott’s hand around his cock to notice, or care. He feels Scott’s free hand slip behind his head, his nails digging softly into his scalp and a moment later a wash of warm breath crashes against his skin and the silky, wet sensation of Scott’s tongue drags across his upper lip. He opens his eyes and finds Scott staring at him with an unbridled lust and Stiles can see that his pupils are blown wide - it’s an incredible sight to behold.

Stiles reaches out tentatively and wraps his hand around Scott’s bicep and the dark-haired man shudders at his touch. He doesn’t know why, but Stiles is surprised at how soft and silky the skin is beneath his fingers and he can actually feel Scott’s muscles flexing under his skin on a particularly agonisingly slow stroke of his cock. Stiles instinctively grips down harder and a deep, pornographic moan escapes Scott.

It’s enough to make Stiles shudder from head to toe.

Scott stops jerking him off and Stiles whines at the loss of contact.

“Patience, Stiles” Scott says with a chuckle and he reaches down and grabs him by the hand and starts tugging gently.

It takes Stiles a second to work out what it is that Scott wants him to do but after a moment it becomes clear. He hooks his free arm up and over Scott’s broad shoulders and let’s the werewolf drag him up until he’s on his knees, just like Scott. It’s a completely different sensation when he begins jerking him off again because from this angle, Scott’s hand wraps around him from above and each twist of his wrist causes his fingers to drag along the underside of his shaft and brush up against his balls. Stiles buries his face in the crook of Scott’s neck and breathes deeply – Scott is far too good at this and if he’s not careful, Stiles is going to cum way too soon.

He pulls back after a while and simply watches Scott work him over; the way his abs flex with each breath he takes and the way his pecs bounce as he strokes him is completely intoxicating.

Scott’s entire body shudders in surprise when Stiles reaches down between them and grasps Scott’s cock with his free hand for the first time; it’s thick and heavy, and already weeping pre–cum as he begins to stroke it in time with Scott’s movements. Stiles properly understands now what Scott was talking about earlier – every groan and curse and shudder that he draws from the werewolf only makes him want to bring him to climax even more. And even though he’d never given it much thought before tonight, the feeling of Scott’s dick throbbing violently in his palm was incredible, he could literally feel the blood pumping through the thick veins beneath the pads of his fingertips. Scott bites into the meat of his shoulder and groans as Stiles begins swirling his palm and fingers across the fat, purple head of his cock, aided by the copious amounts of pre–cum that Scott’s cock is pumping out.

Scott’s moans and grunts of pleasure grew louder and louder as Stiles becomes more familiar with the feeling another guy’s dick in his hand. Scott slings a blisteringly hot arm around his shoulders and ducks his head in close to Stiles’ so he can press his face against his. Scott’s mouth was is close to his own that they’re sharing the same air and Stile’s finds himself intentionally inhaling just as Scott exhales, their open mouths occasionally brushing against one another’s. There seems to be a silent game of chicken happening between them – each of them waiting for the other to be the first one to break, and go in for a kiss – and each swallowed grunt and brush of lips brings them ever closer to the edge.

Stiles groans desperately when Scott cants his hips forward, resting his cock on top of Stiles’ and starts jerking them both off with one hand. His free hand slides up the length of his body and wraps around his throat – squeezing ever so softly. Between the feeling of Scott’s pre–cum on his dick, the sensation of his cock throbbing against his own, and the hand wrapped around his throat – Stiles is in Heven, and he’s teetering right on the edge. Scott ducks his head in and catches Stiles’ upper lip between his teeth and bites down softly for a few moments before pulling back and staring at Stiles.

His face is flushed and there’s a thin sheen of sweat covering Scott’s entire body, making his muscles glimmer in the half–light of their dorm room. An expression of pure ecstasy is plastered across his face. Curious to see what it’s like, Stiles leans forward and captures Scott’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back, panting hard. The fire in Scott’s eyes burns even brighter than before and he reaches up and grabs hold of the back of Stiles’ head, pulling their mouths together until their just touching. They hover there like that for a moment, swallowing one another’s breaths and moans. After a few rounds of teasing licks and almost-kisses, Scott finally breaks - he can’t help himself – he pulls Stiles half an inch closer and devours him in a hungry, devastating kiss full of tongue and teeth and moans and lust. It’s a kiss beyond anything that Stiles has ever experienced – it’s voracious and frenzied, and it makes his head spin and his dick throb with need.

Scott’s mouth is all over him; his chest, his neck, his throat – all the while he’s jerking them both of with increasingly desperate strokes as the grunts of pleasure from both of them increase in speed and volume.

Stiles wraps his hands around Scott’s powerful biceps and digs his nails in hard enough to break the skin. It earns him a deep, predatory and sensual growl that’s rumbles deep within Scott’s chest, so powerful that Stiles feels it reverberate across his skin.

“ _Scott!_ ” Stiles cries out a few minutes later as he feels a familiar tingling sensation begin to creep its way up from his balls and into the pit of his gut “I’m gonna cum”

“Cum for me Stiles” Scott orders, staring at him fiercely for a few seconds before smashing his mouth against Stiles’ in last brutal kiss.

Stiles can’t hold off any longer – he’s done for…

Scott pulls him in tight against him and with one long, final stroke, he tips Stiles over the edge. His entire body pulls tight like a bow string and he starts shuddering as his orgasm takes hold. He bites down on the meat of Scott’s shoulder and holds his breath while his climax builds, and builds, and builds, and Stiles hovers there, right on the brink of climax for what feels like an eternity.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ ” he roars against Scott’s shoulder as his orgasm finally rips him open from head to toe in a savage explosion of ecstasy.

His entire body convulses ferociously as his throbbing cock thickens and starts pumping rope after rope of thick, hot cum onto Scott’s washboard abs. He feels Scott’s grip on his neck tighten and suddenly he’s cumming right alongside him – he’s panting and grunting into his shoulder as he paints Stile’s leg with an impressive load.

The pair of them hold onto each other for dear life; their bodies jerking and twitching together as they ride out their tidal wave of sexual release in unison.

Stiles pulls back after a few minutes and looks at Scott, once his orgasm finally subsides.

“Holy _shit!_ ” Stiles pants, wiping some of the sweat from his face.

“I told you” Scott grins, his face just as flushed and sweaty as Stiles’ “and you didn’t believe me, did you?”

“I did not” Stiles chuckles as they fall back onto the bed with a thump, completely and utterly spent.

“You enjoyed it?” Scott asks him as he reaches down beside the bed and snags one of Stiles’ shirts off the ground and uses it to clean them both up.

“Fuck yes” Stiles replies, grinning like a fool “is that _my_ shirt?”

Scott rolls his eyes as he throws it over in the corner with the rest of their washing “I’m doing laundry tomorrow Stiles – I’ll wash it, don’t worry”

“You better – that’s my favourite” Stiles pouts.

“Stiles?” Scott says his name in a small, subdued voice.

“What’s up?” Stiles asks, mildly concerned with Scott’s tone and he turns to face him.

“Are you ok…I mean…are we cool?” Scott asks, looking up at the ceiling.

Stiles is confused for moment but as he looks down at both his and Scott’s naked bodies, the penny drops. He considers what’s just transpired between them and while yes, it wasn’t something he’d ever really thought about doing with Scott, it doesn’t bother him.

In fact, Stiles really, _really_ enjoyed it.

“We’re cool Scott” Stiles says, and nods firmly when Scott turns and stares him with a raised eyebrow “I mean it – everything’s A–Ok”

“Cool” Scott says, relieved “I didn’t wanna fuck up our friendship”

“Scott, we’re good - honestly” Stiles says, stifling a yawn “but man, I am _beat_ – I think it’s time for bed”

“Me too” Scott agrees, suddenly realising just how tired he was. A dozen beers and a spectacular orgasm tended to do that to him.

A moment later, Stiles rolls onto his side, his naked body pressing up against Scott as he reaches across him and turns off the bedside lamp, throwing the room into darkness and Stiles settles back onto the mattress next to him. Scott stares up the roof in silence, not quite sure if Stiles wants him to stay or if he should go back to his own bed.

“Scott?” Stiles says beside him in the darkness.

“Yeah Stiles?” Scott answers, holding his breath.

He feels the other man moving around beside him, and Scott feels the mattress dip on the other side of him and suddenly, out of nowhere, Stiles is straddling him – this thick, and already hard cock resting against Scott’s belly.

He feels Stiles lean forward, his perfectly toned body pressing down against his skin and Stiles’ warm breath against his ear makes him shiver in excitement as he whispers to him in a low voice:

“So, Scott…just how good _are_ blowjobs from a dude?”


End file.
